Insects are among the most industrious animals on Earth, capable of living in almost any land habitat. Nearly one million species of insects are known to exist, many of which serve industrially beneficial uses in the ecosystem, while others are capable of destroying crops, trees, and houses and even carry harmful diseases such as malaria. Insects also provide a source of enjoyment or entertainment for some whose hobby is their collection, and others who keep insects as pets by maintaining ant farms, beehives and the like. Perhaps for most others, however, insects are considered pests that bite or sting and appear in unwanted places such as homes, offices, restaurants, and the like.
Many different types of pest control products are available to alleviate such nuisances. For example, topical skin creams and sprays help deter insects from stinging or biting. Similarly, insecticides are used by many in homes and other indoor areas to help prevent insects from entering. However, while these types of treatments may temporarily lessen the nuisance attributed to insects, they are generally ineffective at alleviating the problem in its entirety.
When insects enter indoor areas, many are likely to remove or exterminate them. Depending on the extent of the problem, it may be necessary to consult a certified exterminator to alleviate the problem. Perhaps the most common, and simplest way of killing and removing an insect, however, is through the use of a flyswatter or other crude concoction such as a rolled-up newspaper. Commercially available flyswatters are both practical and inexpensive and typically have a long handle for reaching insects that have alighted from high or hard to reach areas. Though simple and efficient, the drawback to these types of techniques is the unsightly remnants of the insects which are left behind on walls or windows, necessitating an additional clean-up step for the individual. Other known insect extermination techniques include flypaper and “bug lights” which serve to both attract and kill the flying insect. These types of devices, however, also have certain drawbacks that make their use indoors impractical because they are only efficient at killing insects in designated locations and also require subsequent removal of the exterminated pests.
Vacuum cleaners provide an attractive alternative to the aforementioned devices and have long been used to assist in the removal or extermination of insects. Vacuum cleaners typically do not present the individual with an additional clean-up step and provide a more sanitary and practical approach to removing insects from indoor areas. Vacuum cleaners are also more capable in removing insects due to the use of various attachments that extend the reach of the hose, narrow or widen the extent of the vacuum area, or provide special shapes that allow easy use for certain areas. Some attachments have been specifically designed to make the vacuum cleaner a more efficient tool for removing insects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,095 to Aasen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,329 to Shores, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,331 to Ward each disclose attachments made for use with vacuum cleaners for the distinct purpose of capturing and removing insects.
While the collection of insects with a vacuum cleaner does not involve some of the uncleanly aspects of other conventional approaches, it too is not without certain disadvantages. For example, the length of an electrical cord or the length of the hose will limit the reach of many vacuum cleaners. Also, some vacuum cleaners can be cumbersome and awkward to maneuver, presenting a precarious situation for an operator requiring the use of a chair or a ladder to reach the insect. Finally, many vacuum cleaners have such a strong vacuum effect that the insect is killed once it is contained within the bag or other capturing device, such that these types of devices are not an attractive alternative for those individuals who want to capture insects for collection purposes.
There are several types of insect collection devices that have been designed to remedy some of these drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,960 and related U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,598, both to Wade, disclose a collection device designed as a handheld battery operated vacuum. Although this device is not as cumbersome as some vacuum cleaners, or limited by the length of an electrical cord, its reliance on batteries to generate the necessary vacuum creates a different disadvantage. In addition to adding a separate expense, batteries have a limited useful life requiring that they be replaced or recharged to properly operate the device. As the battery begins to expire, it becomes less capable of capturing the insects. Since the operator may not be aware of the battery's power, the device is less dependable, and capable of failure at an inopportune time. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,495 to Winnicki that discloses a handheld device wherein the insect is drawn into the device by means of a vacuum. Although this device is not dependent upon a separate power source, the vacuum is generated by the movement of a tube from a retracted position to an extended position. This requires the operator to ascertain the appropriate distance from which to hold the device from the insect to be captured. As a result, if the device is used incorrectly, the forward thrusting of the tube can potentially cause damage to walls, glass, or other surfaces on which the insect is found.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a new method of capturing insects through the provision of an insect collection device that can effectively and repeatedly capture insects for collection, viewing or later release, without risk of escape. Advantageously also, would be to employ such a methodology with an insect removal device which is easy to hold, does not require an external power source, and is easy to manufacture, operate and maintain. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs.